My Lovely Kouhai
by Ryouji Kaito
Summary: Naruto murid baru di Sunagakuen adalah anak yang hyperactive dan cerewet. Kini, ia harus berhadapan dengan ketua OSISnya yang menyukainya. Tetapi Naruto malah menyukai kakak dari ketua OSIS. Bagaimana-kah kelanjutan kisah cinta Naruto?Romance School live


**Summary:**

**Naruto murid baru di Sunagakuen adalah anak yang hyperactive dan cerewet. Kini, ia harus berhadapan dengan ketua OSISnya yang menyukainya. Tetapi Naruto malah menyukai kakak dari ketua OSIS. Bagaimana-kah kelanjutan kisah cinta Naruto? Warning: YAOI, OOC, **

**Salam Pembuka:**

**Sebelumnya, maaf ya kalau fic ini tergolong fict yang jelek.**

**Mohon dimaklumi, karena saya baru disini.**

**Mohon Bimbingannya,.**

**【◡〰◡】**

"**My Lovely Kouhai****"**

**Created by:**

RYOUJI KAITô

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Paired Character:**

SasuxNaru

ShinoxKiba

ItaxNaru

SasuxGaa

**Rated:**

M

**Date of Story:**

28 June 2011

**Genre of Story:**

Romance/School Life

**Soundtrack:**

Opening

Dolls-Ayumi Hamasaki

Ending:

Jewel-Ayumi Hamasaki

(biar kayak yang di tipi2 ada (*orang desa mode: on))

**Language:**

Indonesian

**Episode Sebelumnya:**

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau disini, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kepada orang itu.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mimpi Atau Bukan?**

Entah siapa yang kini berada di depan Naruto. Dilihat dari manapun orang itu tidak sama dengan Sasuke. Mungkin hanya beberapa kesamaan antara keduanya.

Kini keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara. Naruto dan sosok itu hanya saling pandang. Naruto memilih untuk diam karena ia setengah takut dengan sosok yang ada didepannya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah orang jahat? Yah, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Sedangkan sosok itu memilih diam karena apa? Aku tidak tau. Untuk itu kita langsung saja wawancara kita ke sosok yang ada didepan Naruto. (**Pletakdungdungbrak!)**

Kemudian, sosok itu mulai membuka mulut untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Tadi kau bilang 'Sasuke'?'

"Mm.. i-iyaa. Anda mengenalnya? Sebelumnya anda siapa ya? Kenapa malam-malam ada disini?" Tanya sekaligus jawab dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Tadi kau menanyakan aku siapa? Aku adalah Itachi. Lengkapnya Uchiha Itachi. Alasan mengapa aku kesini karena aku memang suka tempat ini pada saat malam hari. Kau sendiri siapa?" Kata sosok misterius yang bernama Itachi.

"Uch-Uchiha? Anda memiliki maraga yang sama dengan kak Sasuke?" Bukannya malah menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Hei..hei…bukannya menjawab, kau malah balik bertanya. Ya, aku memang bermarga sama dengan Sasuke. Karena dia sendiri adalah otouto ku. Tapi karena beberapa alasan, dia jadi tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai kakaknya. Nah, sekarang giliran kau yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Umm..kakaknya Sasuke? Uwaaa sugoi... tapi kakak tidak sedingin kak Sasuke ya? Namaku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mulai menebarkan pesona uke nya. Kini ia mendekati Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didekat penghalang besi.

"Ne..Naruto-san, kau baru disini ya? Sebelumnya akutak pernah melihatmu dikelas manapun."

"Iya..aku siswa baru disini. Oh iya aku itu siswa dari kelas 10A"

"_Sou ka? _Aku adalah wali kelas 10A lho.."

"Eh..? Wah aku beruntung sekali bisa mengenal wali kelasku sebelum anak-anak yang lain tau. Nanti kan aku bisa sok kenal sama Itachi-sensei" Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman termanis yang ada diseluruh dunia in. Namun, ia juga tetap terlihat manis walau pun sedang tidak tersenyum.

"Kau ini lucu sekali..." Puji Itachi dengan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Tentunya Naruto lebih pendek dari Itachi. Bagaimana jadi nya kalau mengacak-ngacak rambut orang yang tinginya berada diatas Itachi? Apa dia harus meloncat loncat? Tentu tidak kan. Jika dibandingkan satu sama lain, tinggi Naruto hanya sampai di pundak Itachi. Jadi jika mereka berpelukan mungkin Naruto akan tenggelam dalam pelukan Itachi.

"He..he..he" Naruto hanya nyengir karena dipuji oleh Itachi

"BTW, kau siapanya Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Oh..aku _roommate_nya Sasuke. "

"Hm..."

Kemudian kedianya kembali terdiam. Mungkin,sedang tidak ada pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan. Saat itu, Naruto dan Itachi sedang melihat langit yang mungkin pada waktu itu sedang terang. Lalu, Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya ke penghalang besi dan pada saat itu juga Itachi menaruh tangan kirinya. Alhasil, tangan mereka bersentuhan dan saling bertumpukan

DEGG!

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, diapun kemudian menegang dan mukanya tiba-tiba memerah. Naruto langsung cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

'Kenapa,..ak-aku jadi begini ya?

"..."

".."

"...Um..Naruto-san, menurutmu Sasuke itu bagaimana?"

"Mesum! Suka mencium-cium daku, menyebalkan dan juga jelek!" Kata Naruto semangat.

"Mencium-cium?"

"Iya.. dia juga memaksaku menjadi pacarnya.."

'Hm...sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan anak ini' pikir Itachi didalam hatinya.

"Tadi,..kau mencari Sasuke kan?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto

"Iya. Sekarang dia pergi, karena kami sempat bertengkar tadi.."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena dia mengataiku belum puber. Dia juga memintaku untuk menciumnya. Karena aku tidak mau aku menolaknya. Tapi, yang malah marah Sasuke..menyebalkan!"

"Jadi, kau memang belum puber?"

"AKU SUDAH PUBER!" teriak Naruto.

"Benarkah? Bisa kau tunjukkan 'itumu' padaku?"

"Hah? Kakak-adik sama saja! Sama-sama mesum! Jelas saja aku tidak akan mau menunjukkannya! Aku kan malu!" Sangkal Naruto

"Nah, justru karena kau punya malu itu artinya kau sudah puber. Oh iya, Naruto-san. Boleh aku minta nomor handphone-mu dan Sasuke? Tanya Itachi

Kemudian Naruto menjawab "Tentu saja boleh!

Kemudian mereka berdua bertukar nomor handphone masing-masing dan juga Naruto memberikan nomor handphone Sasuke kepada Itachi. Sampai, pada akhirnya Naruto kembali teringat dengan tujuannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto melihat jam di handphone lipatnnya dan medapati disana telah terpampang angka "01:27" artinya, sekarang sudah pukul 1 lewat dua puluh tuju menit dinihari.

"Bagaimana? Sudah disalin? Baiklah aku harus kembali mencari Sasuke..aku pergi dulu ya Sensei.."

"Tidak perlu ditemani?" Tanya Itachi kepada Naruto yang sudah hamper turun tangga

"Tidak perlu.. aku bisa sendiri.."

"Baiklah..Jaa"

Narutopun pergi meninggalkan sensei yang menjabat sebagai wali kelasnya itu tanpa mengetahui sebuah seringaian licik terpampang jelas di muka Itachi.

"Sepertinya…aku akan merebut satu lagi hal yang paling berharga darimu, Sasuke"

**DITEMPAT NARUTO**

"La..la..la..la..la..lalala" Naruto bernyanyi-nyanyi senang sambil berlari-lari. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang? Aku tidak tau.. aku asal tulis saja.

SREK…SREK..

Terdengarlah sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari sebuah tanaman semak-semakan yang rimbun. Naruto pun menolehkan wajhnya ke arah semak-semakan itu.

"Eh? Siapa itu?"

Kemudian sumber suara yang tak tampak itu menjawab. "Pocong.."

"Oh..kau sedang apa malam-malam disini Popo-chan?"

"Ronda malam.."

"Oh..ya sudah Ganbatte Kudasai!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tiga detik kemudian , Naruto baru sadar kalau 'pocong' merupakan hantu yang terkenal dan popular di Indonesia. Dia heran kenapa pocong bisa sampai di Jepang. Sedangkan selama ini hantu yang pernah ditemuinya adalah hantu payung, wanita berleher panjang dan lain-lain. Sekarang ini, Naruto tengah berlari-lari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak 'pocong-pocong'. Tapi tak ada satupun pertolongan yang kunjung datang menolongnya. Hingga sebuah tangan pucat putih dating membekap mulutnya. Sehingga mau tak mau Naruto-pun akhirnya pingsan ditempat.

**PESAN AUTHOR:**

"**ANDA AKAN MEMASUKI MATURE CONTENT"**

"**SEGERA PASANG SABUK PENGAMAN (*PLAKK!)"**

**Minna-san, maaf ya, aku menulis mature content..**

**Kuharap kalian maafin aku, (BALAS LEWAT REVIEW!)**

**(Author amatir yang takut dosa dan sedang mencoba menjadi orang alim)**

**【⋂****_⋂****】**

**ESOK PAGINYA**

"Dobe..bangun,..atau aku akan mem—"

"Mmmh…iya-iya Temmhee…hoaam…nym..nyem..hei! apa ini.. dimulutku ada sesuatu yang rasanya aneh.." Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena seseorang. Seseorang dianggap sebagai orang yang paling menyebalkan diseluruh Jepang. Namun, sekarang ini Naruto sedang terbingung-bingung dengan apa yang ada di mulutnya sekarang.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya aneh dan mm..seperti apa ya? Sulit dijelaskan kata-kata. Tapi sepertinya ini kental sekali. Dan, hei! Mukaku lengket semua. Iiuh, seperti habis menangis saja.." jelas Naruto kepada orang yang menanyainya sedari tadi. Kemudian, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Karena kurang 20 menit lagi MOS akan dimulai.

Sasuke sebagai orang yang menyukai Naruto mau tak mau harus menunggunya selesai mandi. Dan juga alasan lain, karena Sasuke tau kalau Naruto orangnya pelupa. Jadi dia tidak mungkin pergi sendiri dan meninggalkan kuncinya kepada Naruto. Dulu saja, waktu hp Naruto hilang diambil Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sekitar 11 menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan seragam sekolah lengkap terkecuali dengan sepatunya yang masih menggunakan sandal kelinci dengan bulu-bulu yang lembut. Dan juga bisa dipastikan jika didalam kamar mandi itu ada sebuah lemari pakaian, tapi tidak terletak di tempat mandi melainkan di jalan menuju tempat mandi.

Kemidian NAruto segera menuju ke rak sepatu untuk memakai sepatu dan menaruh sandal kelincinya.

"Kak Sasuke..?"

"Hn?"

"Ka-kakak kemarin kan marah~ sama aku. Sekarang kakak sudah memaafkan aku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakai sepatunya. Yah, walaupun dia tau kalau sebenarnya yang salah itu bukan dirinya, melainkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Setelah yang semalam kulakukan padamu tentunya aku memaafkanmu"

"Semalam? Memangnya kakak melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya ketika memasang sepatu.

"Hei..hei..tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang sudah jam 07:56. Empat menit lagi bel akan berbunyi" Kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian diikuti Naruto dari belakang sambil berlari kecil. Mengejar Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke mengunci ruangan itu dari luar.

Dan mereka berdua berangkat menuju ke sekolah..

Ditengah jalan Naruto bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ukuran sepatu, ukuran pakaian, dan ukuran kaos kaki. Tapi setelah Sasuke memarahinya dengan membentaknya menggunakan kalimat seru "Berisik!" Naruto-pun langsung terdiam.

"Ne..kak Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin kak Sakura titip pesan kepadaku yang ditujukan padamu, kalau kegiatan MOS hari ini adalah menulis surat cinta."

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Itu saja.."

"Kau harus menulis surat kepadaku, Dobe! "

"Eh kenapa?"

"Kalau kau membantah, kau akan seperti tadi malam!"

"Kemarin malam?"

**FLASHBACK**

**=ON=**

_Setelah memastikan Naruto pingsan atau tidak sadarkan diri, sosok itu menggendong Naruto dengan gaya seperti saat mempelai pria menggendong mempelai wanita ketika seusai acara pernikahan. _

_Dan, kemudian sosok itu membawa Naruto masuk kedalam asrama dan lebih dalam lagi ke kamar nomor 107. Yap, lebih tepatnya adalah kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kalian tau siapa orang yang menggendong Naruto? Dia adalah SASUKE UCHIHA_

_Kemudian setelah sampai dikamar itu, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu. Dia tak ingin ada yang tau kalau dia sedang berbuat macam-macam pada Naruto._

_Sasuke kemudian membaringkan Naruto dikasur Naruto sendiri. Setelah itu Sasuke naik diatas Naruto. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke membuka tiga kancing teratas milik Naruto, hingga menampakkan kedua nipple pink yang sexy! Dan menggoda itu. Hasrat dan keinginan Sasuke untuk memilikinya semakin naik saja. Segera saja Sasuke menyambar kedua nipple itu dan menggigit gigitnya. Tak lupa ia juga menjilatnya dan bahkan memelintirnya. Beberapa erangan dan desahan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Hal itu pastinya mendorong Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih dari ini. Lalu Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibir cherry Naruto, ini sudah kedua kalinya Sasuke mencium Naruto. Tapi yang sekarang pada saat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri._

_Bahkan air liur Naruto sampai keluar dari bibir cherrynya yang masih menganga. Setelah 15 menit kurang lebihnya, Sasuke segera beralih keleher Naruto yang belum terjamah sedari tadi. Ia kemudian membuat 3 buah kissmark disana. Erangan dari Naruto tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hanya dirinya yang tau. _

_Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang berukuran "Giant" (Lebay!) itu dari sangkarnya. Tampak pula dua buah telur penghasil sperma keluar dari sarangnya. Langsung saja Sasuke mengocok dan memainkan penisnya sendiri didepan mulut Naruto yang masih menganga dan terbuka. Kegiatan ini bisa disebut "Masturbasi". Setelah 13 menit lamanya, akhirnya lahar putih kental nan hangat keluar dari penis Sasuke. Dan menyemprot hingga masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dan sebagian menempel di muka Naruto._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Akhir kata saya ucapkan

"The END" (* dilempari gempiak curian )

LANJUT!

**DITEMPAT NARUTO dan SASUKE**

"Jadi yang tadi aku telan itu..i-itu air mani kakak?" pekik Naruto sambil berteriak.

Beberapa siswa yang sedang lalu lalang disitu sampai menganga dan melotot tak percaya. Langsung saja Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Naruto sendiri pikirannya masih kacau dan kaget setengah mati.

"Kaget itu boleh boleh saja. Tapi jangan sepeti tadi. Ya,.memang kau maenelan sperma ku? Kenapa ? Ketagihan?"

Mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tampak disana banyak anak-anak yang berteriak-teriak girang mendapati pangeran dan puteri sekolah sudah dating. Yang dimaksud pangeran adalah Sasuke dan puteri adalah Naruto. Gerombolan orang itu banyak yang membawa kado dan bungan untuk pangeran dan juga puteri itu. Dan juga mereka membawa poster-poster bertuliskan:

##Naruto-chan! I LOVE U FULL##

##NARUTO-CHAN IS MY TRUE LOVE##

#SASUKE MY PRINCE, MY HERO, AND MY TRUE LOVE##  
>dan lain-lain yang isinya melebih-lebihkan Naruto dan Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan ini langsung saja melintas disana dengan santai dan dinginnya. Banyak para fansgirl ataupun fansboy yang teriak-teriak gaje disana karena mendapati Sasuke melintas didepannya. Namun, Rasanya..Sasuke meninggalkan sesuatu . Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Naruto!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**-BALASAN REVIEW—**_

**kirio - kun**

Um? Bikin penasaran?

Menurutku ini cerita yang buruk..

Makasih udah review.. 【Ü】

**hatakehanahungry**

ahaha.. baiklah.

Makasi udah review, hana-chan termasuk supporter yang paling penting bagi saya.

**Aoi no Kaze**

Setuju!

Makasih udah review

**Gani Namikaze**

Ah masak?

Emang ini fict bejat.. hahaha

Oke akan saya usahakan

Makasih udah review

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hateke Hotaru**

Oke..akan saya usahakan

Makasih udah review

**Micon**

Makasih. Akan saya usahakan untuk lebih panjang..

Makasih udah review

**Youngsu0307**

Makasih.

Iya, aku suka melihat Naruto dikerjai..

Makasih udah review

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

Emang…

Makasih

Maksih udah review 【Ü】

**lovely 2 naru**

Yap betul… vely-san (asal manggil nama orang)

Iya, tapi itu termasuk daftar makanan china.

Makasih udah review…

_**PELAJARAN BAHASA JEPANG**_

_**Pelajaran 4**_

**CIRI KHAS**

Pemandangan alam dan tradisi Jepang berbeda dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Diantar yang bersejarah adalah kuil-kuil dan puri-puri atau benteng benteng kuno. Khususnya di sekitar Kyoto dan Nara. Juga pemandangan modern seperti pertokoan, perkantoran dan tempat hiburan di Tokyo, Osaka dan kota-kota besar lainnya. Berbagai festival atau perayaan tahunan yang menarik tetap dilestarikan sampai sekarang di berbagai kota. Tulisan jepang seerti _hiragana, katakana dan kanji _dijumpai dimana-mana diberbagai toko, kantor dan perusahaan juga di berbagai papan informasi. Ini merupakan hal yang sangat khas bahi setiap pengunjung yang baru berkunjung di jepang.

**KELUARGA**

Orang jepang secara tradisional memiliki ikatan keluarga yang sangat erat. Hingga dewasa masih ada anak-anak, orang tua, dan kakek nenek yang masih tinggal serumah. Keluarga tiga generasi ini masih ada sekitar 12% di Jepang. Gaya hidup orang jepang juga berubah ubah karena penggunaan barang-barang rumah tangga modern ciptaan Jepang__

**PENDIDIKAN**

Bagi orang Jepang, pendidikan merupakan yang nomor 1. Sistem pendidikan umum ditetapkan di Jepang lebih dari satu abad yang lalu dan keberadaannya lebih lama daripada di kebanyakan Negara. Pada garis besarnya system pendidikannya sama seperti di Indonesia, yaitu TK ( Youchien ), SD (Shougakkou) , SMP (Chuugakkou),SMA ( Koutougakkou ). Dan juga perguruan tinggi ( Daigakkou ).

Tahun ajaran baru dijepang dimulai pada bulan April, dimana bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran diseluruh negeri. Siswa biasanya bersekolah lima atau enam hari dalam seminggu. Pelajaran dimulai pada jam 08.30 hingga jam 15.00. Kadang para siswa mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan biasanya pulang jam 18.00

**TABEL HIRAGANA**

NA = な

NI＝ に

NU= ぬ

NE= ね

NO= の

MA= ま

MI= み

MU= む

ME= め

MO＝ も

TA= た

CHI= ち

TSU= つ

TE= て

TO= と

YA=や

YU＝ゆ

YO= よ

RA= ら

RI= り

RU= る

RE= れ

RO=ろ

WA＝ わ

WO＝ を

N= ん

Baik.. sekian terimakasih

TEMAN! TEMAN!

AKAN DIADAKAN ULANGAN PADA CHAPTER 5! 

BAB YANG DIPELAJARI ; HIRAGANA, DAN ALL ABOUT JAPAN..

OKEY!

PESERTA UJIAN,.. harap DAFTAR LEWAT REVIEW!

MAKASIHHH…..


End file.
